Best
by kikira-san
Summary: He could count the number of times he’d seen Knives upset on one hand. No one could keep count of the number of times Vash had cried." Because even Knives is a child sometimes and even Knives needs a hug sometimes.


Guess who doesn't own Trigun? Good job it's me.

Guess who's first Trigun fic this is? Wow you're so smart.

Because I love Knives and Vash. And fluff and hugs. I especially love Knives and Vash chibi fics. I'm on this chibi fluff kick right now. Give me an opinion. I do love them.

* * *

"Knives?" Vash called, looking around the upper decks of the SEEDS ship. The soft pads of his cloth shoes neared Knives hiding place in one of the vacant rooms. Vash sensed his twin in the room despite Knives's attempts to block his brother. 

Knives wedged himself further into the corner he was in angry that Vash had found him, angry that he'd hidden at all. _Stupid,_ he berated himself.

A quiet knock sounded on the door. "You're not stupid Knives! May I please come in?" Vash asked quietly. Knives winced at the slight quiver in his brother's voice. He'd upset Vash.

"No, go away," Knives said pushing Vash away. "Go play with Rem."

"But I want to see you, Knives!" Vash said distressed.

"Well I don't want to see you!" Knives said. He felt childish but after all he was only a few months old.

Outside the door Vash eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip stuck out slightly. He simply wouldn't leave his brother up here all alone. Especially if he was upset. He could count the number of times he'd seen Knives upset on one hand. No one could keep count of the number of times Vash had cried.

Disregarding what his brother said, Vash pushed the open button on the door. The screen blinked large red letters reading "locked". Vash frowned again knocking on the door. "Let me in, Knives!"

"Go AWAY!"

Vash sighed sitting down in front of the door. He wasn't going away that easily. He pulled out the pocket knife that the captain had given him. He pulled out the screw driver head and undid the screws on the panel of the door lock. He pulled out the knife attachment and cut one of the wires. The door sprang open. Vash left the mess on the floor vowing to clean it up after he took care of Knives otherwise he'd give Knives time to get away and hide somewhere else after he took all that time to find him.

"Vash, go away!"Knives voice sounded almost distressed now.

"What's wrong, Knives?" Vash asked stepping into the room. He closed the door behind him the lock was broken though. He stepped over to where his brother had ensconced himself in the corner.

Knives glared at him over his arms that were wrapped around his legs drawing them up to his chest. "Leave me alone, Vash!" Knives said, pushing Vash back not hard enough to hurt him or even trip him just to put some distance between them.

Vash recoiled a bit at the push but then scowled and moved forward again. He sat down right next to his brother on the floor. "No, I'm not going anywhere," Vash said determinedly.

Knives muttered under his breath the words 'Vashu' and 'stubborn' were easily recognizable. "Why won't you leave me alone? I just don't want to be with you right now," Knives said his voice downtrodden.

"Well I think you NEED to be with me right now," Vash said decisively. He leaned against his brother and hugged him very tightly despite Knives's squirming protests.

Knives stopped pushing at Vash and let himself be hugged. "Lemme go," Knives said despite his ended struggling.

"Nope," Vash said, kissing the top of his brother's head.

"Ick," Knives said, trying to wipe off the kiss while Vash giggled.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Vash asked after a moment of silence.

Knives sighed as he buried his face deeper in his brother's light blue shirt. Vaguely he thought that this should be the other way around after all he was the older of the two. But it was nice that for once Vash was holding him and stroking his hair and taking care of him. He didn't always like having to take care of Vash even if he did always love him.

"Everyone thinks we're the same but..." Knives trailed off. He couldn't tell his brother it would only make him sad and upset.

However Vash was never one to give up. He felt his brother's reluctance through their bond.

"Knives just tell me," Vash insisted, holding Knives closer.

"It's stupid," Knives claimed embarrassed. Vash would've been hard pressed not to laugh at Knives's blush if he could've seen it.

"So? I cried when the tree in the recreation room died. I cried when I lost my shoes. And I cried when I you pretended to be a ghost and scared me on Halloween. I cried..," Vash said thoughtfully, reminiscing.

"Alright I get it!" Knives interrupted.

"So tell me. It couldn't be any worse than all the things that upset me!"

"I was sad because everybody likes you best," Knives said, pulling away and looking away from Vash. "And I was mad at them and then I got mad at you. And it's silly because its not your fault and you're my brother I shouldn't ever be upset at you."

Vash blinked for a moment then hugged Knives from behind. "You're right that's a stupid thing to be upset about."

"See? So get angry at me do something!" Knives demanded, turning around to look at Vash.

"Why? I'm not angry," Vash said, managing to keep his hold on Knives. "I think it's stupid because you know very well that they don't love me best."

"Sure they do. You're nicer than me and more childish and everyone looks at me like I'm a freak," Knives murmured but didn't try to push Vash away instead he burrowed even closer to his brother.

"They don't love you less though, Knives. They love you different. I mean you're right we aren't the same. It's like...Rem and you. I love you and I love Rem. But it's not a contest I love you both different. I couldn't compare you two," Vash explained his brows furrowed in thought.

"But you have to choose there has to be a best!" Knives said, failing to see Vash's logic.

"No there doesn't. Why should there have to be a best?" Vash asked confused. He was very proud of his explanation.

"There just does!" Knives said, feeling vaguely upset at his lack of good speaking material.

"It's not a contest, Knives," Vash admonished.

"Then why does it feel like one?"

"I don't know," Vash said sadly, holding his brother. All of the sudden the room felt too big and too cold. He wished he could burrow into Knives's hold.

They sat there for a while longer holding onto each other. They were in a world without a real guide. Rem was the closest thing and Vash clung to her determined to understand. That's were Vash's innocent childishness had paid off. When you are as smart as the twins were at birth. How can you find someone smarter to learn from? Rem was smart but no one aboard was close to the intelligence of the plant twins. Knives found it impossible to listen to someone when he felt..he knew he was smarter than they were.

So, Knives found his own way to look at things while Vash listened and learned from those who had been alive so much longer. Experience is the greatest teacher after all. So that's where the difference sprung. The crew was fond of a little boy who would sit and listen, cry when he felt the need, and help where he could more so than a little boy who formed his own opinions, was smarter than they were, and refused to cry or need comfort.

"You....you love me right Vash?" Knives asked hesitant to bring up the question. He was fearful of the reaction Vash would have. Would he be angry that Knives questioned him? He was even more fearful of what the answer would be though.

"Of course I love you Knives," Vash said, hugging his brother even tighter. "I love you no matter what the others think. I love you best, Knives."

Knives arm's tightened around his brother's waist as his eyes burned with unshed tears. A few of them leaked out staining Vash's top. "I love you best too, Vash."


End file.
